


Park life

by minkmix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Ficlet, Good times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkmix/pseuds/minkmix
Summary: It's all happening at the zoo. It's just an easy job.I am running out of stories. aahha





	Park life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika/gifts), [my personal Mika](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+personal+Mika).



Dean shifted comfortably on the surprisingly ergonomically sound wooden bench.

It was one of the most pleasant days he could remember seeing in quite a while. One of those late summer afternoons that was just warm enough for you to lose your jacket but just cool enough that you didn't feel like melting into the sidewalk. The sky was bright and blue and the clouds were white and drifting. Small birds were singing. All that crap. For the normal citizens of the world, it also had the added bonus of being the weekend. It was no wonder that every family and their dog was out and about.

Well, if dogs were allowed in the zoo that was.

Dean briefly wondered at the logic of not permitting animals in zoos. It seemed a little ironic. He dug his hand into Sam's bag of peanuts and started shelling them. He kind of liked the organic scent of the place. It reminded him of farms and the big open ranches they passed out west. Horses and earth. Cattle and rivers. It was a pretty good way to glorify the overabundance of animal shit but he'd take a good rationalization any day.

A young woman with a double stroller filled with bags, toys and her offspring paused in front of their bench. The two little somethings inside gazed solemnly up at them. Too young to dig the wild life. Too old to wanna sit around while their parents did. Them were the tough breaks when you were a kid. Took a while before you got to vote on how to collectively waste your time.

"Hi." Dean felt the need to say. "Wish I could tell ya it gets better."

They didn't reply.

Sam checked his watch. "It closes in an hour. I figure we can have this over and done with before it even gets dark."

Dean looked back towards the row of enclosures just opposite them on the other side of the paved path. All sorts of exotic birds sat proudly from elaborately devised branches that simulated their natural environments. There was even a little fake waterfall that splashed dramatically down into a mossy pond. He supposed it was a pretty good gig for a couple of tricked out super birds. Even still, he didn't get what all the fuss was about. He personally didn't care how rare the guy was, under all that fancy feather it was all just chicken to him. And on top of that, there was always something about all the care to make a cage look like some limitless wilderness that didn't make any sense.

He figured, hey, does the bird even care what its concrete was shaped like? It was more for the people that came to peer between the bars than anything else. And this widely advertised exhibit had drawn quite the crowd. It was so new and so authentic to the amazon that the zoo had proudly announced the display not only presented over 13 species of rare colorful plumage, it also contained honest to God fresh from the jungle artifacts.

Including some wooden carvings.

Dean shook his head. It never did cease to amaze him what people would hang on the walls just because they got a kick of out of how it happened to look there.

He just hoped when the time came that those colorful proud rare bastards didn't bite.

"Hey, did Mom ever have a garden?"

Dean turned back to his brother, a little surprised by the question.

"You know like vegetables and stuff like that."

"Oh." Dean let his mind wander back to Kansas and what he could recall of that sliver of his life. "No, I don't think so. She had a ton of flowers though."

"Flowers?"

"Yeah, she'd plant them all over the place in the yard."

"Huh." Sam nodded to himself.

Dean shrugged as he flipped open the handy zoo map. "Come on." He stood up and stretched.

"Where we going?" Sam tossed his empty peanut bag in a near by trash can. "I thought you wanted to keep an eye on this thing--"

"I wanna check out the otters."

Sam's interest perked and quickly outweighed his half hearted caution.

The birds and their cursed perch weren't going anywhere for the next 60 minutes. Besides, Dean figured while they were here, why waste a perfectly good otter?

"Hey after," Sam suggested. "If we have time, want to see the insect exhibit?"

"We can see bugs for free everyday." Dean said as he looked at his younger brother back over his shoulder with a sigh. "What about a lion or a crazed hippo or somethin'?"

"Ah come on, I read in the guide that they have a full colony of African cave dwelling spiders--"

"Fine. Sure. Whatever."

He didn't have to turn back around to know that Sam was smiling as he followed behind him.


End file.
